Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a balanced push-pull loudspeaker device and a control method thereof, an audio processing circuit and a processing method of audio signals, and more particularly to a loudspeaker device having at least two loudspeaker components, and a control method thereof.
Related Art
Because low frequency sound waves have longer wavelengths, the air volume to be pushed for generating such sound waves is greater than that for high frequency sound waves. When a loudspeaker component reproduces low frequency sounds, the vibration diaphragm of the loudspeaker component must have a larger area to push more air to generate resonance in order to present low frequency sound effects more smoothly. In a conventional loudspeaker device for reproducing low frequency sounds, a loudspeaker component is usually disposed on a loudspeaker box of a corresponding capacity along with the performance parameters of the loudspeaker component. As a result, the loudspeaker component can generate the sound effects at exact harmonic frequencies and the low frequency sound effects are enhanced.
However, in consideration of easy disposition and aesthetic purpose, the loudspeaker component and the capacity of the loudspeaker box in a currently available loudspeaker device have been designed to have smaller and smaller sizes, making the frequency response of the loudspeaker device fail to better work in low frequency region. As the loudspeaker reproduces the low frequency sounds, a sound distortion easily occurs.